The Color of Turnabout
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: White walls, white sheets, white gowns... wait... Wh-where am I? --Phoenix wakes to find himself in a hospital, unsure of how he got there. One-shot, during the last case in trials and tribulations.


Phoenix Wright: The Color of Turnabout

One-shot by Surprisesushi

Phoenix woke, this head throbbing.... Where the hell was he? The-.... The last thing he remembered was the bridge. Collapsing. He was.... What the hell was he doing on the bridge? He was terrified of heights! He tried to remember, but he couldn't... As his vision came into focus, he acknowledged his surroundings. The white walls, the white sheets, the white gown he was wearing... He rolled his head to the left, not having the energy to actually lift his head, and noticed the tube lodged into his skin.

He stared at it, confused. He couldn't feel his toes... Hm.

He tried to say something, to no one really, but only came out with a moan and a gurgle, quickly realizing he couldn't swallow. He sighed internally, and decided to keep his mouth shut, and not say a word. He raised his head with the little energy that had returned, and squinted around the room, taking in everything. He lay on a bed, the tube in his arm, his head propped up by pillows. The room he was in was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. A window was to his left and a curtain at his right. He guessed the curtain cut right through the middle of the room, and he soon also guessed he was in a hospital. Well, he did fall off a bridge... right?

The curtain was suddenly pulled violently to the side, revealing a man. " NICK!! " The man threw himself across Phoenix, perhaps crying, but Phoenix couldn't tell. " I was so worried! Nick, Nick, Nick!! " He raised his head, revealing no tears, but worry on his face. " Are you alright, Nick?! I had to sneak past the nurse's and the doctor's, because they wouldn't let me see you! " He paused, looking at Phoenix. " Nick!! Say something!! Are you... Did the fall cause you never to be able to speak again?! WHAT?! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!! I'm sorry, Nick, I'm sorry!! "

" Larry- " Phoenix tried to cut in, but Larry continued none-the-less.

" It's my fault for the whole thing- I should have stopped you! I should have told you the bridge was on fire! I should have told you it was high up! I should have told you- "

" Larry... "

" And now Maya's on the other side of the bridge, stuck, my poor, little Iris is in jail, frightened and alone, and Ms... Ms... MS. DEAUXNIM IS DEAD!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! "

" Larry!! " Phoenix said as loud as he could, which he realized wasn't very loud. Larry fell silent for a second.

" You can talk!! How... How could you lie to me like that, Nick?!! After all we've been through! After all of my worrying- "

" Larry, you didn't- " Oh, never mind. It's useless to try an talk some sense into him. " Larry, what happened? Where am I? "

" Nick, you're at the hospital. " Larry started, looking a bit confused at Phoenix. " I thought that was obvious! Anyway, um... M-Ms. Deauxnim was-... was... " Now it did look like he was about to burst into tears... " W-well, you know the story, right?! RIGHT!! " He held back the tears. " I saw you at the bridge, but it had been struck by lightning... it was on fire. And you wanted to see if Maya was alright... You ran onto the bridge. That was pretty stupid, Nick. "

" I was worried about Maya!! " Phoenix said. " I... I... " But he found he couldn't properly explain his reasons...

Larry gave him a big thumbs up. " Right. Well, while you were running across the bridge, it collapsed underneath you. I think you should lose weight, Nick. Maybe that's why it fell. " Phoenix didn't bother to raise a protest. " But you fell into the river. And got badly injured, or so they tell me. You look fine to me... " He stopped again, and began, with urgency in his voice this time. " But they accused Iris!! My sweet little Iris!! My innocent, sweet, little Iris!! How could they accuse such a cute face?! It's inhuman!! "

At this, Phoenix was silent. They accused... Dahli-... Iris? " Why did they accuse Iris? " He managed to choke out, finding it hard to speak.

Larry was close to tears again... " They found the fingerprints of her delicate hands on the murder weapon!! But... but she was framed! She was framed, right, Nick?!! RIGHT?!! " He was almost screaming-

Phoenix was tired, and he sighed. It was hard to keep his eyes open... He yawned, but he wanted to here what Larry had to say... Or, at least, he thought he wanted to hear what he had to say...

The door burst open, and two nurses dressed in white entered the room, glancing around spotting Larry. " There he is! " Cried one, breathless. " Get him out of here! " Said the other one. They begun to advance on Larry. Larry only grinned at them, and calmly allowed them to take him from under the arms, and drag him away towards the door. But, almost like he was hit by a bolt of lightning, he shot his head up, and begun to struggle, looking at Phoenix.

" Nick!! Nick!! One more thing, Nick!! " The nurses pulled at him, trying to get him out the door. Phoenix' eyes were hardly open, but he heard what Larry said next. " I called Edgey... He should be on his way from out of the country- HEY!! WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO MEEE!! Got it, Nick?! Edgey's coming!! " The last thing Phoenix heard him scream before being dragged out the door was: " AND SOMEBODY HAS TO DEFEND HER, NICK!! Somebody has the defend Iris!! "

- - - - - - - - - - -

The room rippled in front of him, as if he was underwater... His vision doubled before straightening. He groaned. His whole body hurt, a dying fire in every vein in his body...But as he looked up, he saw a different face... The face didn't smile, but he seemed... amused, somehow... " Good morning, Wright. " He said, a smile finally sliding onto his face.

Phoenix might have been smiling, but he couldn't feel his face at the moment. He didn't attempt to say anything.

" I guess you're still feeling under the weather, huh? " he sat on the edge of the bed. " The doctor's let me visit you. They told me a crazy man snuck past the nurse's and doctor's before to come here. It was Larry wasn't it? " Phoenix only nodded. The man seemed to laugh, but when he turned to Phoenix, he was frowning. " He called me, just after you fell. He said he called the police and then called me. Then he demanded I come back to this country... " He snickered, catching Phoenix by surprise. " Why did he call me? "

" Edgeworth... " Phoenix whispered past his dry throat. " Miles... I want you to... " He held out his hand, gripping the circular object tightly. " I want you to take this.... " Edgeworth held out his hand to take the object. " I want you to- " He dropped it in Edgeworth's out stretched hand. " take this and defend... Iris... please... " The circular object was Phoenix' attorney's badge. It sat in Miles' hand, neither man moving.

" You want me to what? " Edgeworth glanced from ther badge to Phoenix and back again. Was he serious? He was a prosecutor, not a.... not a ... not a defense attorney!! " You... want me to defend somebody? Phoenix-... " Said normally blue clad man was looking so desperate... " I'm a prosecutor! Even if I say yes- I have no idea how to defend somebody... "

Phoenix was beginning to feel again, and the pain was subsiding. He smiled at Edgeworth. " I know. I know. But can you honestly expect me to trust.... Larry with this? You're the only two people who can I can ask to do this for me... and you are the only person I can trust with this. " He closed Edgeworth's hand around the badge. " Please. Do this for me. The doctor's said I'll be hospitalized for two more days, and by then the trial will be done... and Iris will.... I'll never get to talk to Iris about... "

" You're starting to sound like Larry. Why do you want to talk to this girl so much? " Edgeworth inquired. " What's so special about her? " Pheonix pulled a magazine off his bedside table, and pointed to a picture. The girl in the picture, he explained, was Iris, and he really needed to talk to her. Strange, Edgeworth thought. She looks.... somehow, familiar... He decided to ignore it.

" Edgeworth, if you don't... I'm going to have to ask Larry, and I'm sure- "

" Please, don't ask Larry. The trial will be done in two seconds if you ask him. " He sighed, grumbling in his head. I'm a prosecutor, I'm a prosecutor, I'm a prosecutor... " Fine. " He said finally. Edgeworth took his hand back, opening it to look at the badge. " I'll defend Iris. But I can't guarantee anything, okay? "

" I couldn't expect less from you, Edgeworth. "

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: A fan explanation of Phoenix telling Edgey to defend Iris. I still haven't gotten through that case... _____

Please review and tell me if Phoenix Wright is my thing! This is my first published, and I would like to write more if people like it!

Heh heh. Lot's of Larry jokes in this. Sorry Larry, you're just such an easy target.


End file.
